Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6q - 9}{7q + 2} \div 10$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{6q - 9}{7q + 2} \times \dfrac{1}{10}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(6q - 9) \times 1} {(7q + 2) \times 10}$ $p = \dfrac{6q - 9}{70q + 20}$